CONTRACT
by ItsukaMei
Summary: [AOMINE X Fem!KAGAMI] Tekanan dan permintaan dari kedua orang tua membuat Kagami harus terjebak dalam perjanjian dan permainan konyol.
1. prolog

CONTRACT

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Boys Love! OOC! Typo(s)! Bahasa tidak baku!**

 **Rated T serempetan M**

 **Pair : Aomine x Fem!Kagami**

 **Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca, ya**

 **Mohon kesempatannya untuk review**

 **Klik FOLLOW dan FAVORITE**

"otanjoubi omedetou, Kagami-san.!"

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini adalah peringatan kelahiran Kagami Taiga yang ke 27. Sejak pagi suara kegaduhan terdengar di apartemennya. Keluarga, anak buah, dan teman-teman berkumpul memberi kejutan. Kue tart, snack, dan semua peralatan sudah rapi tersedia sejak detik pertama ia membuka mata. Semuanya telah direncanakan matang matang. Namun, di hari ulang tahunnya bukan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan, malah kegundahan yang terus membayangi pikiran dan hatinya.

"Taiga, selamat ulang tahun ya sayang.." Wanita separuh baya itu memeluk Putri kesayangannya dengan lembut.

"Thanks Mom, i love you." Kagami membalas pelukannya sembari mencium pipi kanan dan kiri ibunya.

"I put your gift on the table, well i wanna talk about something important." Pelan pelan, didudukkan Kagami ke sofa berdampingan dengannya.

Gadis beralis cabang itu mulai mencium bau ketidakberesan. Perasaannya was-was. Adrenalin dalam tubuhnya meningkat pelan-pelan.

"Aku terharu melihatmu kini telah tumbuh begitu dewasa. Meskipun sekarang kau tidak lagi mengenakan seragam merah muda khas taman kanak-kanak, tapi kau masih akan terus menjadi gadis kecil kesayanganku." Nada bicara terkesan ditahan, matanya sedikit berair. Buru-buru diusap punggungnya oleh si anak gadis, seraya menenangkan dengan senyum. Degup jantungnya semakin menjadi jadi, ketika ia berspekulasi bahwa yang dibicarakan ibunya hanya intermezzo dan belum sampai intinya.

 _'Ya Tuhan , kumohon jangan tentang hal itu...'_ Batinnya berteriak.

"Tapi seperti yang ku bicarakan sebelumnya, 27 tahun bukan umur yang cukup muda, bukan? Seharusnya kau sebagai seorang wanita tahu persis tentang hal itu. Jadi?

 _'God Damn It! Harus ku jawab apa ini? Alihkan perhatiannya.'_

"Jadi? Ya, aku tahu persis itu bukan umur yang cukup muda. Aku mulai melakukan perawatan wajah secara rutin, berolahraga, dan minum air mineral teratur untuk kebugaran dan kecantikan agar tetap terjaga." Senyumnya getir.

"Taiga, Mom tidak sedang bercanda." Nadanya seketika berubah serius dan menekan.

" Mom kan sudah bilang sejak dua tahun lalu. Umur 27 adalah batasmu berstatus lajang. Dan jika sampai saat itu kamu belum membawa calon, Mom tidak segan-segan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putra teman dekat Mom. Kau jelas sudah mengerti akan hal itu, bukan?" Matanya menatap tajam, kali ini bicaranya benar-benar serius.

" What? Are you kidding me? Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan dokter gila yang perfeksionis seperti dia." Ucap Kagami dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Then what? Faktanya apa? Mana? Atau jangan-jangan kamu memang belum memiliki pacar dan sejenisnya ya?"

 _"Absolutely yes. Lagipula apa pentingnya terburu buru mencari pacar, itu sama saja dengan mencari beban."_

"Hmm.. Tentu saja aku punya, Mom. Itu hal yang sangat mudah bagi seorang wanita intelek, cerdas dan menawan seperti Kagami Taiga." Ini menjadi kebohongan yang kesekian kali dalam hal sejenis bagi Kagami.

"Lalu?"

"A-a-aku hanya belum yakin dengan pilihanku. Aku takut keputusanku akan membuat Mom dan Dad kecewa." Mata crimsonnya memelas seakan sedang membeberkan kejujuran anak berumur lima tahun.

"Mom tidak butuh alasan. Akhir pekan besok Mom dan Dad akan kemari, pastikan dia datang. Dan satu lagi, sayang, kamu tidak perlu khawatir akan mengecewakan kami berdua."

 **DENG DENG DEEEEEENG**

Tubuhnya membatu namun juga lemas seketika saat mendengar kalimat itu. Jantungnya mungkin sudah berheti berdetak sekarang. Kau gila?! Akhir pekan? Itu dua hari setelah hari ini. Dan itu waktu yang sangat super singkat untuk mencari pacar kontrak, apalagi untuk mencari pacar asli. Mati aku.

"What? Pardon. Akhir pekan besok?" Alis cabangnya berkerut sok menanggapi serius.

"Ya, ada apa? Kau tidak sedang berbohong pada Mom, kan?" Matanya menyiratkan curiga.

"T-t-tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya belum membicarakan hal ini dengannya. Aku khawatir ini akan menjadi berita dadakan untuk dia." Kagami Taiga bersih kukuh menutupi ketakutannya.

" Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Mom akan pulang sekarang. Sekali lagi, akhir pekan besok Mom dan Dad akan kemari. Love you honey." Senyumnya begitu manis tapi sukses menohok keras keras hati Kagami.

Wanita setengah baya itu memeluk putrinya kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamar apartemen. Kagami mengantar sampai pintu. Melambaikan tangannya sampai pintu lift akhirnya tertutup.

"SHIT. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KAGAMI TAIGA YOU STUPID!" Pintu terbanting begitu kerasnya hingga sebagian sumpah serapahnya tak terdengar. Rambut crimson hitamnya diacak-acak serabutan. Gadis setinggi 170cm itu terduduk lemas bersandar ke daun pintu.

Perasaannya kini benar benar tidak karuan. Bagaima tidak. Secuil kebohongan telah membawa pada permasalahan yang besar yang menyangkut kelanjutan hidupnya. Berjuta penyesalan menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur. Semua sudah terjadi. Kata kata sudah terucap dan janji telah dilontarkan. Tidak ada kata mundur. Mau tidak mau, Kagami harus menemukannya. Seorang pacar kontrak.


	2. Chapter 1

CONTRACT

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Boys Love! OOC! Typo(s)! Bahasa tidak baku!**

 **Rated T serempetan M**

 **Pair : Aomine x Fem!Kagami**

 **Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca, ya**

 **Mohon kesempatannya untuk review**

 **Klik FOLLOW dan FAVORITE**

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduan. Hari sudah benar benar gelap. Kagami baru saja mencari makan sepulang kerja. Sebelum akhirnya ia terdampar di salah satu kelab malam. Duduk termenung di bar dengan ditemani segelas blue kamikaze yang baru disajikan seorang bartender didepannya.

Pikirannya keruh sejak tadi pagi. Satu problem terus membayangi tanpa henti. Jangan tanya soal apa itu. Karena apalagi kalau bukan masalah pacar dan calon menantu yang ditagih oleh kedua orang tuanya. Besok mom dan dad akan datang, menagih janji yang sudah ia lontarkan. Tapi sampai detik ini pun, Kagami belum mendapatkan seorang pria yang bisa menolongnya untuk beberapa jam kedepan dan lolos dari jebakan kebohongan yang telah ia buat sendiri.

Tatapannya kosong. Hampir seperti putus asa. Bagaimana tidak. Sudah beragam cara ia lakukan selama dua hari terakhir ini. Mulai dari bertanya pada teman-teman, mencari momentum di cafe, biro jodoh, hingga menggunakan aplikasi kencan yang sedang digandrungi banyak orang. Semua ia lakukan demi mencari seorang yang mampu menolongnya. Tapi semua seakan sia-sia. Tiap langkah yang diambil selalu berakhir dengan angka nol besar. Tidak ada satupun pria yang cukup cocok untuk di jadikan sebagai partner dalam sandiwara singkatnya.

Kagami tak dapat merasakan apapun. Ia hanya dapat merasakan akhir buruk yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tak lama lagi semua kebohongannya terbongkar, dan perjodohan akan dilakukan. Kaki dan tangannya seketika melemas hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu. Mimpi buruk dari segala mimpi buruk.

"Berikan aku sebotol corona." Lamunan Kagami seketika buyar, saat mendengar suara baritone dari seseorang yang berasal tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Begitu dalam dan tak bisa dipungkiri, otaknya berkata itu sangat seksi. Rasa ingin tau membawa mata crimson Kagami Taiga bergulir, mencari dari mana suara itu berasal.

Sela satu kursi dari tempat duduknya terdapat seorang pria mengenakan kemeja yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, biru gelap, setidaknya itu yang ditangkap Kagami diantara cahaya remang bar. Tidak buruk, meskipun warna kulitnya yang gelap, setidaknya ia cukup cerdas untuk tidak memakai kemeja berwarna cerah, lebih-lebih lagi lengan kemeja yang dilipat tepat dibawah siku, itu menambah nilai plus untuk penampilannya. Bola matanya bergerak pelan dari atas hingga ke bawah, mengamati pria tan itu baik baik, seperti tak ingin melewatkan sedikit pun. Sempat sesekali jantungnya berdesir kala mendapati otot otot yang tercetak dibalik bajunya.

Namun, tanpa Kagami sadari, sepasang mata navy blue itu juga mengamati gerak geriknya. Atas kebawah, mulai dari rambut crimson tergerai, payudara diatas ukuran rata-rata, rok hitam yang menutupi seperempat panjang kaki jenjangnya, hingga heels jutaan dollar yang terpasang di kakinya. Seringai kecil samar-samar terlihat, seperti begitu tertarik.

"Ada apa nona? Rupanya kau juga tertarik padaku." Suaranya menginterupsi kegiatan Kagami. Namun sayangnya seringai itu bukan membuat Kagami terpukau, malah jijik dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi yang pria itu miliki.

"Cih. Maaf saja tuan, aku bukan wanita sejenis itu." Kagami sedikit tidak terima, namun ia berhasil untuk menutupinya.

"Tidak perlu berbohong. Lalu bisa jelaskan apa arti pandanganmu sedari tadi, kalau bukan perasaan tertarik." Ucapnya. "Lagipula, kau cukup menarik."

Kagami tertawa pelan mendengar pujian yang diberikan pria tan itu. Dalam hatinya sudah terbesit itu menjawab jika dia memang bukan wanita biasa yang berpenghasilan sedang dan hidup di apartemen kecil, dia wanita mandiri dan kaya raya. Tapi niatnya urung karena itu hanya akan mematikan percakapannya yang menarik. Kagami berakhir dengan hanya memberinya senyuman tipis kearahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan sedikit gerakan di lantai dansa? Kulihat minumanmu sudah habis." Pria tan itu menatap manik crimson, seperti berusaha meruntuhkan pertahanan Kagami. Namun Kagami hanya mengangkat pundaknya tak peduli. Man, penampilannya boleh saja bagus dan memikat tapi Kagami tidak suka dengan sikap pendekatan yang terlalu terburu-buru. Belum lagi kebodohan yang sudah dibuatnya, semakin menurunkan minatnya pada pria satu ini.

"Kau tidak tertarik, hm? Atau kau mau lebih?" Ucapannya sontak menohok hati Kagami. Harga dirinya sebagai ceo dari dua perusahaan telah disamaratakan dengan wanita sewaan penunggu kelab kelab malam. Tapi bukan pengusaha sukses namanya, jika melihat masalah hanya sebagai sebuah masalah. Bukan Kagami namanya, jika ucapan pelecehan yang didapat hanya menjadi bahan sakit hati.

Pikirannya kembali pada permasalahan yang kini sedang ia hadapi. Tingkah bodoh pria itu seakaan menjadi sebuah peluang emas yang wajib hukumnya untuk dimanfaatkan.

"Dua malam." Kalimat singkatnya langsung membuat pria tan itu agak terbelalak kaget. Bola mata crimson itu menatap poros, tersenyum misterius.

"Dua malam? Haha. Tentu saja itu sebuah permintaan yang mudah untuk-"

"Aku yang akan menyewamu untuk dua malam. Kau tentu bisa kan?" Kalimat pria berkulit gelap itu dipotong, dan dihantam dengan pernyataan dari mulut manis Kagami. Senyum kemenangan terpancar dari wajah gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Apa katamu? A-" "Sssst…. Jangan banyak bicara. Sekarang ikut aku. Akan kujelaskan semuanya." Tangannya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, sembari menunjuk gelas cocktail dan botol corona milik pria tan itu, isyarat Kagami membayar untuk keduanya pada bartender. Kemudian buru-buru menggenggam tangan kanan si pria tan, dan menariknya keluar dari bar.

Dalam hati, Kagami hanya terus mengucap syukur atas kesempatan yang datang di detik-detik terakhir hari, kebodohan pria tan itu, dan kecerdikan yang ia miliki. Satu problema sudah terselesaikan. Sekarang, yang perlu ia lakukan adalah, segera pulang dan menyusun segala rencana untuk besok.

 **POJOK AUTHOR!**

Update lagi! Fanfic "CONTRACT" update lagi!

Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah nyempatin baca fanfic terbaru dari aku, setelah hiatus kurang lebih satu tahun, akhirnya sekarang bisa kembali bikin-bikin fanfic lagi. terima kasih juga buat yang sudah klik favorite dan follow. Apalagi review dari kalian yang positif jadi bikin tambah semangat buat ngelanjutin ceritanya. Arigatou gozaimasu!

 **Yose Hyuann** : Iya, Kagami kali ini agak dipendekin dulu, biar imut kalo disandingin sama Aomine XD 170cm buat cewek itu aku rasa udah tinggi lho XD kalo tingginya tetep 190 entar cewek cowok udah kaya egrang aja semua XD

 **Raanran** : Iya, ini dilanjut kok :D

 **Reraibussu** : Udah takdirnya kali ya XD Kagami bohong terus ketemu sama jodohnya *ups XD

 **Kagaaa** : Iya ini udah dilanjut kok, makasih semangatnya! :D


	3. Chapter 2

CONTRACT

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : OOC! Typo(s)! Bahasa tidak baku!**

 **Rated T serempetan M**

 **Pair : Aomine x Fem!Kagami**

 **Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca, ya**

 **Mohon kesempatannya untuk review**

 **Klik FOLLOW dan FAVORITE**

"Oi oi oi.! Lepaskan tanganku bodoh!"

Tangan seputih porselen itu baru saja menutup pintu. Kagami sampai di apartement tempat dia tinggal. Tentu saja dengan membawa pria tan berkepala biru yang ditemuinya di bar. Meskipun perjalanan tadi cukup sulit karena Kagami harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk memaksa pria itu, dan berupaya agar cepat sampai rumah, setidaknya kini ia dapat sampai dengan utuh dan selamat.

"Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan maksud kurang ajarmu membawaku kemari?" Tautan tangan keduanya terlepas. Kagami baru menyadari jika raut wajah pria yang ia bawa sudah berubah ketus, kalah bicara kemudian dibawa oleh tante tante ke apartement.

"Oya, hampir saja aku lupa. Sekarang duduklah terlebih dulu di kursi itu, kita akan mulai pembicaraannya." Kagami hanya membalas dengan senyum simpul sembari menunjukkan sofa sofa ruang tamunya.

Masih dengan setelan jas dan dandanan yang rapi, Kagami kembali dari dapur dengan membawa dua gelas air mineral dingin untuk disuguhkan kepada tamu bawaannya itu. Sekarang kedua sudah duduk berhadapan.

"Pertama, aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih karena sudah mau datang kemari."

"Kau yang membawaku dengan paksa." Raut mukanya terlihat begitu kesal. Namun Kagami tidak takut dengan hal itu, ia malah membalas dengan senyum polos.

"Itu tidak penting. Oke, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku, Kagami Taiga." Tangannya dijulurkan.

"Aomine Daiki. Langsung ke intinya." Pria berambut navy itu sama sekali tidak berminat untuk bangkit dan menjabat tangan Kagami. Alhasil, Kagami hanya tertawa kecil kemudian menarik tangannya. Pria itu benar-benar kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Ini akan jadi cukup rumit, jika aku harus menjelaskan semuanya. Intinya, aku membutuhkanmu untuk bermain peran bersamaku, didepan kedua orang tuaku. Sebagai-" Kagami tidak langsung menuntaskan perkataannya. Aomine mengangkat alisnya meminta kejelasan, sekaligus ingin tahu.

"Sebagai pacarku. Tapi semua tentu ada imbalannya. Setelah semua peran itu selesai, kau bisa pergi ke kehidupanmu seperti semula dan tidak perlu mengingatku, juga kau akan mendapatkan satu barang apapun yang kau mau." Kagami menatap mantap kearah Aomine. Tapi lawan bicaranya masih diam, seperti menimbang nimbang pilihannya.

"Haha. Pacar kontrak maksudmu?" Aomine tiba-tiba tertawa, terkesan agak merendahkan lawan bicaranya. Kagami agak sebal sekarang, ia tahu persis jika pria dihadapannya sedang mengejek dirinya.

"Jika begitu kau menyebutnya." Kedua alisnya terangkat. Harap harap cemas. Ia juga merasa sangat bodoh sekarang, ditertawakan oleh orang yang dianggapnya bodoh itu.

"Okay. Itu hal yang mudah." Aomine menjawab singkat.

"Kau serius?" Gadis itu terbelalak kaget dengan respon singkat, padat, jelas, dan memuaskan yang Aomine lontarkan. Entah bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya, Kagami benar benar merasa lega dan bangga atas jerih payahnya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia hanya memanfaatkan peluang yang ada, setidaknya ia sudah susah payah membawa pria itu ke apartementnya.

"Terima kasih, Aomine. Kalau begitu-"

"Jika kau cukup mampu untuk membuatku masuk ke permainanmu konyolmu. Sebaiknya kau tau, aku juga punya permainan yang harus kau ikuti." Aomine berujar dengan santai, namun menohok. Membuat Kagami terdiam untuk sejenak. Perasaan tidak enak seketika menyelimuti dirinya.

"Hah?"

"Haha. Nona, kau kira aku cukup bodoh untuk diperdaya wanita sepertimu tanpa meminta imbalan, hah?"

"M-maksudmu?" Kagami mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau juga harus memainkan peranmu." Mukanya masih kaku. "Menjadi maidku."

Sumpah serapah sudah disebut (dalam hatinya) untuk mencaci maki Aomine. Perasaannya kini benar-benar marah, kesal, sekaligus bingung. Karena lagi-lagi cowok berkulit redup itu merendahkan diri Kagami, kali ini malah lebih parah, setara dengan pelayan, benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Jika kau setuju, cukup bilang _hai'Daiki-sama_. Tapi jika tidak,"

"Hai' Daiki-sama." Aomine tampak terkikik geli. Sedang Kagami meringis kesakitan merasakan harga dirinya kini sudah hancur berkeping keping diatas lantai rumahnya sendiri. Merelakan hal yang dia bangga-banggakan jatuh, demi melihat senyuman dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Haha. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan itu. Tapi ini bisa menjadi pengisi waktu." Lagi-lagi ia tertawa licik dengan penuh kemenangan. "Mulai dari sini aku akan bersikap baik padamu, Taiga-chan"

"Disana ada dapur dan ruang makan, kamar mandi dan tempat mencuci, kemudian ruang tengah, ini kamarku, dan disana ada kamarmu. Jangan takut untuk masalah pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kau lihat, segala perlengkapan yang kau butuhkan. Kaos, celana, jeans, sepatu. Ini peralatan mandi milikmu, kau bisa membawanya saat akan mandi, karena disana telah ada perlengkapanku, dan kau tidak boleh memakainya sekalipun." Kagami berjalan didepan menunjukkan bagian bagian rumah, seperti halnya melakukan tour dengan Aomine berjalan dibelakang.

"Yayayaa.. Kau benar-benar pelayan yang baik ya." Aomine melihat sekeliling. Rasanya, Kagami benar benar ingin memberi bogem mentah ke muka redupnya itu.

"Mom dan Dad akan datang besok pagi. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Mandi dulu, tapi aku duluan. Jangan lupa untuk bersikap seperti dalam perjanjian."Aomine memutar bola matanya, sedang Kagami hanya mengangkat bahu merasa tak bersalah.

"Okay, okay. Sekarang bisa buatkan makanan atau sesuatu, aku lapar." Aomine berjalan santai menuju tempat televise berada.

"What?!" Kagami mencak-mencak tidak suka.

"Aku bisa mengakhiri perjanjiannya kapan saja Kagami~" Aomine berujar penuh kemenangan.

"Okay, okay. Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu." Kagami menyerah. Dirinya sudah kalah dan ia menyadarinya. Pria itu membalikkan keadaan, ganti mendominasi dengan hanya memanfaatkan celah dan lebih cerdik.

Pendar cahaya matahari perlahan menembus kelambu renda kamar, membuat si pemilik terinterupsi tidurnya. Kagami bangun dengan agak malas, cahaya yang masuk tidak berhasil menghangatkan suhu yang begitu dingin. Butuh waktu beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan merapikannya. Ini akhir pekan, jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk terburu-buru mandi dan mempersiapkan diri ke kantor. Dalam pikirannya yang muncul pertama kali hanya membuat sarapan enak, karena sejak semalam, perutnya keroncongan meskipun sudah menghabiskan tiga paket big burger.

Setelah melepas beberapa roll yang menggantung di rambutnya, Kagami bergegas pergi ke dapur. Pilihannya jatuh pada muffin morning makers sebagai sarapan nikmat yang akan ia buat. Beberapa bahan satu persatu dikeluarkan dari dalam kulkas. Kemudian Kagami tampak begitu asyik dan serius dengan acara masak memasaknya.

Di sela sela kegiatan memasak, Kagami tidak menyadari jika seseorang berjalan gontai ke arahnya. Telinga serasa sudah tertutupi dengan bunyi bunyi bawang Bombay yang di tumis dan nyanyian tidak jelas yang ia gumamkan.

"…if we just ain't right, and it's time to say-" "Waaaaa! Who are you?!" Suara sekeras toa itu membuat gaduh seluruh ruangan, begitu juga dengan seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya, yang tidak lain adalah Aomine langsung tersadar. Mampus, aku baru ingat ada dia disini, Kagami membatin. Perasaannya benar benar malu tapi juga takut setengah mati.

"What the- wouuw…" Sumpah serapah Aomine seketika terputus kala melihat pemandangan menakjubkan dihadapannya. Siapapun pasti bersyukur jika pagi pagi sudah disuguhkan pemandangan cewek sedang memasak dengan hanya memakai sepasang dalaman warna merah yang menutupi kedua asset kelebihan ukuran miliknya, apalagi dengan tambahan rambut crimsonnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Itu benar-benar mimpi yang jadi kenyataan. Untunglah hasrat laki-laki Aomine tidak sampai mengambil alih, meskipun sempat berdesir dalam hati untuk menjadikan gadis itu sebagai sarapan paginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, aho?! Berhenti memandangku seperti itu!" Imagi Aomine seketika berhenti, ketika sendok stainless steel mengenai tepat ke pelipisnya.

"Hoi! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Salah siapa yang berpakaian seperti itu buat memasak?!" Aomine ikut tersulut tidak mau disalahkan.

"Ini rumahku, jadi terserah mau bagaimana aku bertingkah."

"Kau bodoh ya? Bagaimana kalau tuanmu jadi nafsu melihatmu begitu?! Meskipun sebenarnya sudah nafsu ini." Aomine tetap keras kepala tidak ingin disalahkan, meskipun akhirnya kelihatan bodoh juga.

"Dasar Aho Mesum! Siapa yang sedang memainkan peran itu?! Tidak siapapun."

"Siapa yang bilang peran itu bisa dilepas pasang?!" Aomine ikutan mencak-mencak. Tapi siapa juga yang tidak ingin menggoda gadis berdada montok, dengan surai crimson seperti Kagami. Big no kalau istilahnya buat Aomine.

 **TING TONG TING TONG**

 **POJOK AUTHOR**

UPDATE LAGI!

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan mencicipi fanfic CONTRACT ini. Terima kasih juga buat setiap klik favorite dan follow. Terlebih lagi review dari para reader yang sudah Itsuka terima, semuanya begitu membangun. Itsuka jadi semangat untuk melanjutkan dan memperbaiki kekurangan dari fanfic ini.

Mohon maaf jika masih ada kekurangan dari fanfic ini. Kolom review dan personal message masih terbuka sangat lebar untuk kalian ^_^

Ja, kalau begitu, see you next chapter.

 **ItsukaMei**


	4. Chapter 3

CONTRACT

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : OOC! Typo(s)! Bahasa tidak baku!**

 **Rated T serempetan M**

 **Pair : Aomine x Fem!Kagami**

 **Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca, ya**

 **Mohon kesempatannya untuk review**

 **Klik FOLLOW dan FAVORITE**

 **TING TONG TING TONG!**

"That must be mom and dad." Kagami tak lagi mempermasalahkan insiden yang baru saja terjadi, perhatiannya beralih pada bunyi bel yang begitu nyaring. "Cepat rapikan penampilanmu. Kita akan menemui orang tuaku." Pundak kokoh Aomine dipukul-pukul pelan. Kagami mendorong pria berkulit redup itu ke kamarnya, ia tentu tidak lupa untuk mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri.

Pintu apartemen perlahan dibuka, tampak seorang wanita separuh baya dengan penampilan yang begitu rapi dan berkelas menanti disana. "Aa… mom. Kukira kau akan datang lebih siang. Where's dad?" Pintu apartemen dibuka lebih lebar, mempersilahkan orang tuanya untuk masuk.

"Dad tidak bisa kemari, ia sudah berangkat berangkat ke New York semalam. Aku kemari untuk memastikan keadaanmu terlebih dahulu, sebelum pergi menyusul ayahmu." Tangan lembut wanita setengah baya itu menyentuh lembut pipi putri semata wayangnya. Kagami tersenyum sembari memeluk hangat ibunya. "I miss you too, mom. Tapi aku bukan anak berumur 10 tahun, kau jelas tahu hal itu, bukan?" Surai crimson bergoyang ketika kepalanya digeleng-gelengkan.

Momen kehangatan mereka seketika berhenti ketika pandangan ibunya beralih pada sosok pria berkulit tan yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang Kagami.

"Mom is everything okay?" Kagami mendapati tatapan ibunya tidak lagi mengarah pada manik crimsonnya. Wanita setengah baya itu hanya mengangkat alis, kembali melirik ke sosok pria dibelakang Kagami.

"Well, seperti yang sudah aku janjikan. Mom, perkenalkan ini Daiki." Kagami segera menjawab tatapan ingin tahu dari sang bunda. "Daiki, ini orang tuaku." Kepala crimsonnya menoleh kearah Aomine dan tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Daiki. Aomine Daiki." Aomine melangkah mendekati Kagami dan ibunya. Tutur katanya terdengar begitu santun, hingga membuat Kagami agak terkejut.

"Glad to meet you Kagami-san. Taiga tampak begitu senang ketika bertemu dengan anda." Aomine menambahkan, kemudian melirik dan merangkul Kagami dengan lembut.

"Oh boy, look at this guy. Nice to meet you too Aomine." Mom memberikan senyumnya, tampak sangat puas dan sekaligus tertarik dengan pria yang berdiri disamping putrinya. Langkah yang bagus Aomine, batin Kagami puas.

"Taiga, kau yakin akan terus membiarkan ibumu berdiri disini? Tidak dipersilahkan masuk?" Ia kembali bertanya. Apa ini, Aomine menjadi sangat lihai sekarang. Baru saja ia bergabung, tapi sekarang ia sudah berani untuk mengubah suasana dan arah pembicaraan.

"Oh, ya. Sebaiknya kita masuk. Mom, tapi aku belum mempersiapkan apapun. Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama? Lagipula aku baru saja selesai memasak beberapa porsi makanan." Kagami membawa langkah bersama ibunya menuju ruang makan. Aomine mengikuti dibelakang.

"Seperti biasa, masakan buatanmu memang sangat enak, sayang." Mom menyanjung anak gadis satu-satunya. "Mom berani bertaruh, Aomine juga menyukainya, benar kan?"

"Itu benar sekali, Kagami-san. Putri anda begitu piawai dalam mengolah bahan mentah, seperti ada sihirdi tangannya. " Aomine menjawab seakan-akan sudah terbiasa dengan rasa masakan Kagami. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan memuji Kagami, meskipun dengan bahasa yang terbilang agak hiperbola. Gestur tubuhnya terlihat begitu menikmati makanan yang ia santap. Kagami tidak menyangka Aomine akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Taiga memang sangat suka memasak sejak kecil, dan ia punya bakat dalam hal itu. Sampai kadang-kadang aku lebih menyukai rasa masakan buatannya ketimbang buatanku sendiri." Ibu Kagami tersenyum, tatapannya menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.

"Mom.. aku tidak sehebat itu." Kagami tersipu malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aomine, kau bisa menceritakan dirimu." Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Kagami terkejut. Hatinya ikut berdegup cepat, harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban macam apa yang akan Aomine keluarkan. Karena, ia juga belum mengetahui apapun tentang pria itu, tidak lebih dari seorang pria agak mesum yang ditemuinya di bar semalam.

"Aku lahir di Jepang, tepatnya di Tokyo. Sewaktu kecil keluargaku sempat berulang kali pindah ke beberapa kota, namun akhirnya kami kembali menetap di Tokyo sejak aku masuk sma. Sejak lulus dari bangku kuliah, aku memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dengan bergantung dari penghasilan yang kudapat di apartemen, sampai saat ini." Aomine menjelaskan.

"Aomine mandiri, ya. Sama seperti Taiga dulu, dia bersih kukuh untuk membeli apartemen dan hidup sendiri setelah mendapat gaji pertamanya. Lucu rasanya, tapi sekaligus sedih harus melepas putri kesayanganku untuk mengikuti ambisinya." Terlihat raut sedih muncul di wajah sang bunda.

"Mom, jangan melankolis begitu. Aku melakukannya agar aku fokus dan terpacu hingga mencapai kesuksesan, itupun demi membuat kalian bangga. Lagi pula kau selalu mengunjungiku beberapa minggu sekali, sampai sekarang, bukan?" Kagami menaikkan kedua alis ketika membicarakan fakta yang menurutnya agak memalukan. Aomine hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah ibu dan anak itu.

"Okay, okay. Mom hanya merindukan sikap manjamu saat dirumah, sayang."

"Mom.." Kagami kini sudah bersemu merah, merajuk, setelah digoda habis-habisan oleh ibunya. "Daiki berhenti menertawakan aku seperti itu." Bibirnya mengerucut ketika mengetahui tawa pria tan disampingnya menjadi semakin keras.

"I just reveal what I feel, okay. Ngomong-ngomong Aomine, apa kesibukanmu sekarang?" Itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling sakral dari figure orang tua, pekerjaan. Kagami agak tersedak mendengar ibunya begitu santai melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Aku sempat memegang bagian di perusahaan keluarga selama satu tahun, sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk merintis usahaku sendiri. Dua tahun terakhir aku sedang fokus mengepalai dua anak perusahaan dari Teiko Corporation dan memiliki beberapa penginapan di Osaka, Hokkaido, dan Kyoto." Aomine menjelaskan tanpa ragu.

Kagami melirik kearah Aomine sejenak, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang pria itu bicarakan. Jejak karirnya dan kenyataan jika ia adalah pria muda yang bergelimang harta, belum dapat Kagami terima, ketika melihat sikap pria itu yang menurutnya agak bodoh dan mesum. Tapi mengingat jam tangan Eric Clapton 1971 Rolex Daytona seharga jutaan dollar yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri pria itu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, membuat Kagami berpikir kembali apakah pria itu hanya bicara omong kosong atau tidak.

"Begitu rupanya. Tapi meskipun kau adalah eksekutif muda dengan kesibukan dan jam terbang yang sebegitu padatnya, aku tidak mau tahu, aku ingin putriku tidak kesepian, dengan alasan sering ditinggal sibuk bekerja. Kau itu pacarnya, seharusnya bisa menjaga dan menemaninya, bukan malah sibuk dengan pekerjaan kemudian datang jika sudah lelah." Perkataanya benar-benar tegas dan tidak kenal ampun. Mom mengungkapkan permintaannya, seperti begitu tidak rela anak semata wayangnya ditelantarkan. Kagami jadi agak takut, tangan kanannya reflek menggenggam tangan kiri Aomine yang saat itu sedang kosong. Tapi herannya

"Mom, jangan seperti itu. Aomine memegang kewajiban dan tanggung jawab yang banyak, tidak seharusnya kita memaksa untuk-"

"Maafkan aku jika sudah membuat anda cemas, Kagami-san. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk Taiga." Aomine menjawab dengan tenang, membalas genggaman tangan Kagami dengan lembut.

"Daiki-" "Okay, kalau begitu. Aku senang jika kau pria yang bisa dipercaya." Mom seketika berubah melunak.

Apa-apaan ini. Topik dan pembicaraan di meja makan menjadi begitu berat dan serius. Mom tidak lagi seperti berkenalan dengan orang baru, tapi begitu serius layaknya sedang mencarikan jodoh untu putrinya. Sedangkan Aomine seperti menganggap ini benar-benar nyata. Sandiwara yang ia lakukan jauh melampaui dari kata baik, bahkan hampir tidak bisa melihat dimana letak ekspresi pura-pura dari wajahnya. Kagami jadi sedikit agak cemas sekarang.

Sarapan baru saja selesai, Kagami mengangkat piring piring kosong untuk dicuci. Mom tampak mengikuti langkah putrinya ke arah dapur. Seperti ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Namun Kagami kali ini tenang, ia yakin betul tidak ada hal berbahaya yang akan dibicarakan ibunya, dan ia tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun. Sedangkan, Aomine ijin untuk pergi ke kamarnya sejenak untuk menjawab panggilan telepon. Ini jadi waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara secara intim antara ibu dan anak.

"Taiga," Mom membuka percakapan saat keduanya sedang asyik membersihka piring sisa sarapan. "Mom senang akhirnya kamu membawa calon ke depan mom. Itu akan meringankan sedikit beban pikiran dad."

"Ya aku rasa itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk tidak membuat kalian berdua khawatir." Senyum simpul tergambar di wajahnya.

"Lagipula mom setuju jika kamu dengannya. Dia pria yang sopan. Ditambah lagi dia sudah benar-benar mapan untuk usia seumuranmu. Penampilannya juga menarik, tinggi dan atletis, meskipun sedikit gelap ya, tapi itu tidak jadi masalah." Mom terang-terangan menilai Aomine. Bukan tersipu, Kagami malah merasa agak bersalah.

"Mom.." Kagami mengeluarkan nada manja. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak tega melakukan hal seperti ini. Berbohong dengan begitu rapi dan pada akhirnya ketika sandiwara ini selesai, ia akan membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa dan akan bertambah buruk jika mereka terluka. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin berterus terang dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya, kemudian skema perjodohan itu terjadi. Kagami benar-benar gundah sekarang. Senyum getirnya samar-samar muncul.

"Mom, kau akan pergi sekarang?'

"Sepertinya begitu. Masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan sebelum berangkat ke New York untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Mom tampak berbenah, mengambil tas dan mantel bulu warna abu-abu miliknya. Kagami membantu ibunya mengenakan mantel. Aomine kembali bergabung, urusannya sudah selesai.

"Mmm ya. Tampaknya mom tidak perlu ragu untuk meninggalkanmu bersama Aomine untuk beberapa hari di Amerika. Setelah beberapa urusan selesai, mungkin dua minggu dari sekarang, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam bersama, dan kau harus datang bersama Daiki. Okay honey?" Ucap Mom.

"What?!" "M-maksudku okay mom, aku usahakan untuk datang." Kagami sedikit terkejut, pertemuan ini bukan akhir dari permasalahannya. Masih ada yang harus ia hadapi, dengan kata lain sandiwaranya akan terus berlanjut.

"Kalian. Kau dan Aomine. Tidak ada kata tidak sempat, karena aku sudah memegang janjimu akan meluangkan waktu kerja untuk menemani Taiga, benar kan Aomine?" Raut muka mom tampak serius dengan hal ini. Kagami tidak berniat untuk membantah perkataannya.

"Yes ma'am." Aomine menjawab tegas. "Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu." Sembari merangkul pundak Kagami lembut. Mom mencium pipi kanan dan kiri putri semata wayangnya, sebelum akhirnya pamit.

Kagami menghela nafas panjang. "Aomine, kau bisa pulang sekarang." Manik crimson Kagami bergulir mengarah pada pria tan disampingnya.

"Hah? Ibumu sendiri yang bilang, aku harus menjagamu, dan kau juga mendengarnya, bukan? Jadi sandiwara ini belum tuntas." Aomine menjawab dengan seenaknya.

"Ha?! Kenapa jadi kau yang mengendalikan perjanjian ini?! Harusnya kan aku. Aku yang membuat perjanjian ini." Kagami tidak terima posisinya tergeser menjadi korban perjanjian.

"Ooo.. pelayanku sepertinya mulai berani ya. Aku bisa datang ke orang tuamu dan mengatakan semua kebenarannya kapan saja dan-"

"Aomine, kau bisa tetap tinggal disini." Senyum kemenangan dari pria berkulit redup itu samar-samar terlihat.

 **POJOK AUTHOR**

Sudah update! Maaf kalu sudah membuat kalian menunggu lebih lama, Itsuka punya beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan *gomen ne* tapi sekarang sudah selesai. Jadi bisa fokus lagi melanjutkan cerita abang-eneng kece satu ini XD

Terima kasih buat semua reader, klik follow dan favorite, juga review dari kalian semua.

Ja, see you next chapter ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

CONTRACT

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : OOC! Typo(s)! Bahasa tidak baku!**

 **Rated T serempetan M**

 **Pair : Aomine x Fem!Kagami**

 **Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca, ya**

 **Mohon kesempatannya untuk review**

 **Klik FOLLOW dan FAVORITE**

"Oi Kagami. Kau benar-benar tidak punya snack lagi, huh? Membosankan." Tanpa rasa malu, Aomine menggeledah rak rak di dapur seperti miliknya sendiri.

Acara kunjungan orang tua sudah selesai. Kagami begitu lega karena semua berjalan dengan mulus. Tapi sayangnya, selesai satu masalah bukan berarti ia sudah bebas dari semunya. Malah muncul lagi masalah lain yang bahkan lebih parah. Kagami harus membawa pacar kontraknya itu ke acara makan malam yang akan ibunya adakan. Belum lagi cowok berkulit redup dan berambut navy itu jadi semakin besar kepala setelah diberi kepercayaan oleh orang tua "pacar"nya.

"Kau bodoh ya, aho. Lihat siapa yang sudah lancang menghabiskan dua botol besar coke di kulkas dan lima bungkus snack milikku, hah? Kau. Lagipula kenapa tidak pulang saja? Aku tidak punya persediaan yang cukup untuk gaya hidup tidak sehatmu itu." Manik crimsonnya berputar malas menanggapi Aomine. Kagami lebih memilih untuk meninggalkannya dan menonton film di kamar.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Pantas saja perutnya terasa sangat keroncongan, Kagami baru ingat ia batal makan siang setelah melihat cowok berkepala biru itu mengotak atik dapurnya. Rasa lapar yang sangat tidak tertahan memaksa Kagami keluar kamar untuk mencari beberapa makanan yang bisa disantap. Tampak Aomine masih asyik bermain playstation 4 di ruang tengah. Kagami sengaja menghiraukannya.

"What the- where did all my food go?!" Kagami shock berat. Setidaknya itu kalimat hiperbola yang pas untuk menggambarkan saat tidak ada bahan makanan tersisa di kulkas.

Prasangka Kagami buru-buru ingin mengkambing hitamkan Aomine yang menjadi pelakunya. Namun, api emosinya seketika mereda saat mendapati bahwa kalender menunjukkan hari ini adalah waktu untuk membeli kebutuhan seminggu kedepan.

"Terima kasih sudah membersihkan seisi kulkasku, Aho. Aku akan ke supermarket. Jaga rumah." Ucap Kagami sembari mengenakan jaket dan mengambil dompetnya.

"Aku ikut." Kegiatan bermain playstation 4 nya seketika berhenti. Aomine melempar joystick, kemudian berlari megikuti Kagami. "Tuanmu ini juga butuh sedikit refreshing." Senyum jahilnya mengembang.

"Aho!" Kagami reflek memukul lengan berotot itu keras-keras, tidak suka. "Kalau begitu kau yang menyetir."

"Aho, kau itu orang kaya baru atau apa sih? Ini mall aho. Bukan supermarket. Kau tahu bedanya tidak!?" Kagami mencak-mencak sambil sesekali mencubit lengan kiri Aomine.

"Aaa… Urusai na. Aku kan sudah bilang, tuanmu ini butuh sedikit refreshing. Lagi pula salah siapa yang menyuruhku memegang kemudinya? Hm?" Aomine menjawab santai, matanya terus mencari-cari lahan kosong untuk memarkirkan mobil yang mereka kendarai.

"Jadi sekarang aku yang salah? Kau itu yang seenaknya sendiri, dasar aho." Naluri selalu benar khas perempuannya muncul. Tapi Aomine hanya bergumam mengiyakan. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, lamboghini veneno warna merah itu akhirnya telah terparkir. Aomine segera keluar.

"Kau ikut tidak?" Jari kecoklatan itu terus diketuk-ketukan ke jendela samping Kagami. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Kagami memilih untuk keluar dari mobil, daripada ia harus bosan-bosan menunggu Aomine.

"Kau yakin aku akan berkeliling dengan pakaian seperti ini, huh?" Kagami mengungkapkan problema yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Kagami tahu persis, dia perempuan dan tidak akan pergi kemanapun dengan penampilan seperti ini. Ia menunjuk kaos putih, jaket warna merah, jeans sepaha, dan sandal bulu yang ia kenakan. "Dan lihat dirimu." Kagami giliran menunjuk kaos hitam polos pemberiannya, celana jeans, dan sepatu yang dipakai Aomine.

Lawan bicaranya hanya menghela nafas. "Kau selalu terlihat cantik, Kagami. pertahankan senyum dan kepercayaan dirimu, and everything's gonna be okay." Tangan kekarnya tiba-tiba menepuk pelan kepala Kagami, berisyarat untuk menenangkan gadisnya. Kagami tidak tahu persis itu hanya sikapnya yang dibuat-buat atau bukan. Tapi kalimatnya berhasil membuat perempuan bermanik crimson itu seketika membeku.

Cantik? Hati Kagami berdegup sedikit lebih cepat, mukanya bersemu. Apa-apaan ini, hati Kagami tiba-tiba tidak karuan hanya dengan mendengar pujian ecek ecek seperti itu. 'Ayolah Kagami, jangan terbawa suasana dengan pria sok keren dan bodoh seperti dia. Dia bukan tipe yang kau ingin-inginkan, bukan?' Kagami menguatkan hatinya.

"Hentikan, aho." Kagami manyun, memasang ekspresi marah yang sangat jelas jika dibuat-buat. Lawan bicaranya hanya terkikik geli kemudian kembali memukul pelan puncak kepala Kagami, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk mall.

"O-oi. Tunggu aho!"

Pasangan biru merah itu akhirnya sampai. Suasana mall masih sangat ramai oleh lalu lalang pengunjung. Sempat sesekali beberapa pasang mata melihat kearah mereka, Aomine dan Kagami tahu hal itu. Tidak peduli mereka dianggap aneh dengan pakaian yang seperti itu atau penilaian tentang Aomine yang sangat gelap, mereka tetap berjalan santai dan mengabaikannya. Bahkan sesekali Aomine sengaja mengalihkan pandangan Kagami untuk sekedar menghindari pandangan kurang mengenakan yang orang lain berikan.

"Aa, ini dia. Ikut aku." Mereka sampai di depan salah satu toko pakaian bermerk. Tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya, Aomine tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Kagami, mengajaknya masuk.

"Hei, mau apa kita kesini?" Kagami sempat sesekali menahan Aomine untuk kesana, namun apa daya, tenaganya terlampau berbeda cukup jauh dengan pria bersurai navy itu.

"Urusai. Stok pakaianku sebentar lagi akan habis. Memang kau mau membelikan untukku, huh?" Genggamannya sudah dilepas, kini tangannya sudah bergerak mencari, memilah pakaian yang akan ia beli. Kagami beberapa saat masih belum memahami maksud pembicaraan pria itu, namun kemudian agak sebal setelah memahami maksudnya.

"Hah, kalau begitu jangan terlalu lama." Kagami ikut-ikutan memilih beberapa pakaian. Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Aomine masih tampak bingung memilih, Kagami dibantu oleh seorang pelayan dengan lihai mengambil, menaruh, membandingkan, memilih lagi, hingga ia sudah mendapat 10 pasang atasan dan bawahan yang akan diberikan Aomine. "Sekarang coba cepat coba ini. Tidak pakai lama." Kagami memberikan tumpukan pakaian kepada Aomine.

"Ini semua?" Aomine agak kaget.

"Iya, kenapa? Ini sudah pilihan dari pilihan yang aku pilih. Tidak terlalu mahal, kan?" Kagami memasang ekspresi tidak bersalah.

"Baka. Bukan itu maksudku. Okay kalau begitu, aku percaya padamu. Kita bayar sekarang." Aomine berjalan meninggalkan Kagami menuju kasir.

Di kanan dan kiri Aomine sekarang sudah menggantung masing-masing dua tas berisi pakaian-pakaian baru miliknya. Sedangkan Kagami berjalan agak didepan dengan santai. Tujuan mereka kali ini adalah supermarket.

Troli belanja sudah ada digenggamannya, dengan langkah sedikit lebih cepat Kagami menghampiri satu persatu deretan rak. Memilih barang demi barang dengan teliti. Sayuran, telur, buah, hinggga persediaan coke dan wine. Sesekali Aomine ikut menambah beberapa snack dan cola, untuk diletakkan kedalam troli. Tapi tidak jarang juga dikembalikan lagi oleh Kagami.

"Oi, Kagami. Apa kau sudah selesai? Aku sudah capek mengikutimu berkeliling tempat ini." Aomine merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil. Bayangkan saja, mereka sudah berkeliling di supermarket selama satu jam, berjalan kesana kemari, tidak jarang harus kembali ke tempat yang sudah didatangi demi mendapatkan barang yang dibutuhkan, hingga berdiri cukup lama untuk membandingkan kandungan gizi dan kualitas produk. Itu sama saja dengan olah raga mengurangi 260 kalori. Tapi gadis bersurai crimson itu masih asyik memperhatikan deretan ikan segar dan pekerja yang sedang asyik membersihkan ikan. Tatapannya tidak teralihkan, hingga Aomine terpaksa harus berjalan mendekati Kagami.

"Oi Kagami! bisa dengar aku tidak sih-"

"Waaaaaaaa!" Belum selesai Aomine berkata, tiba-tiba seekor ikan melompat keluar dari akuarium dan melompat kearah Kagami. Dengan sigap, tanpa aba aba badan Aomine bergerak cepat, kemudian mendekap tubuh Kagami. Memberikan punggungnya menjadi pelindung bagi Kagami. Spaaslk..! Alhasil punggung Aomine langsung dihantam keras oleh ikan itu.

"Oi! Apa-apaan ini! Ikanmu membahayakan pengunjung, bodoh!" Teriaknya tidak terima. Sontak beberapa pengunjung berhenti sejenak dari kesibukannya dan menonton, ingin tahu dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"M-maafkan saya tuan." Pekerja itu turun dari tempatnya menuju tempat Kagami dan Aomine berdiri. Badannya dibungkukkan 90 derajat memohon maaf berulangkali, wajahnya tampak ketakutan.

"Kau kira minta maaf saja cukup, hah?! Untung saja itu hanya mengenaiku, bagaimana kalau mengenai perempuan ini, hah?! Jangan diam saja kau!?" Raut muka Aomine begitu kejam, ngeri dan mengintimidasi. Pekerja itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya, takut.

"Aomine, hei. Aomine sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Hei, tenangkan dirimu." Kagami yang masih didalam dekapan tangan kokoh kecoklatan itu berusaha menenangkan si pemilik dengan menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan. Nafas aomine menderu tidak karuan. Suasana begitu tegang, sampai akhirnya seseorang berseragam rapi datang tergopoh-gopoh. Seperti dia manajernya.

"Maafkan kelalaian pekerja kami, tuan. Kami tidak menduga hal ini bisa terjadi. Sebagai bentuk ganti rugi, kami mohon anda ikut saya." Badannya membungkuk, kemudian tangannya mengarahkan Aomine dan Kagami untuk pergi dari sana dan mengikuti pria itu.

Bunyi pendingin didalam mobil yang begitu lembut kini jadi terasa lebih keras. Setelah insiden di supermarket, baik Aomine maupun Kagami menjadi begitu diam. Kedua seperti sama-sama tidak ingin membuka pembicaraan. Entah karena rasa kesal dan dongkol atau rasa ketakutan yang masih belum reda.

"Oi, Aomine." Kagami membuka percakapan, tidak tahan dengan suasana mencekam seperti ini. Namun matanya masih menatap jauh keluar jendela.

"Hmm." Aomine hanya menjawab dingin.

"Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku, kita jadi pulang lebih malam. Tapi setidaknya kita jadi untung karena tidak perlu membayar semua barang yang dibutuhkan." Kagami tampak begitu menyesal, tapi kemudian tersenyum geli memikirkan kejadian konyol yang menimpanya barusan.

"Hmm." Si kepala biru itu masih tetap dingin.

"Oi, Aomine. jangan jadi menyebalkan, aku sudah meminta maaf padamu. Lagipula tidak ada yang memintamu untuk berlari dan melindungiku, bukan? Itu kan salahmu yang tiba-tiba datang." Kagami ikut-ikut sewot melihat tingkah lawan bicaranya.

"Siapa yang menyebalkan. Aku ini sedang lapar, baka. Lagi pula aku juga sudah memaksa untuk pulang jauh sebelum itu, kau saja yang masih melihat ikan segala. Sampai akhirnya kecelakaan itu terjadi."Aomine akhirnya angkat bicara. Mukanya terlihat agak sebal membuat Kagami terkejut kemudian tertawa geli.

"Hahahaha.. okay,okay. Iya, maafkan aku. Mukamu benar-benar bisa membuat orang tertawa, aho. Ini sudah sangat malam, aku juga malas memasak. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran cepat saji?" Kagami masih belum bisa memberhentikan tawanya.

"Majiba." Aomine menjawab singkat. Tangan kirinya sempat mendorong muka Kagami untuk menghentikan tawanya, namun berhasil ditangkis.

Malam semakin larut. Pukul 11 seperti sekarang, beberapa waralaba makanan sudah tutup. Tapi syukurlah, franchise tujuan Aomine dan Kagami masih buka. Antusiasnya membuat Kagami buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat, ingin segera sampai. Aomine tampak berjalan santai di belakang, sembari mencari tempat duduk kosong untuk ditempati. Kagami segera memesan ke kasir, kemudian membawa setumpuk burger dan dua gelas cola ukuran besar menuju tempat Aomine duduk.

"Ittadakimasu." Mereka mulai melahap burger digenggaman tangannya. Keduanya diam sesaat menikmati cita rasa dari tiap gigitan beef burger. Aomine tampak begitu semangat melahap satu per satu burger, Kagami yang notabenenya perempuan juga tidak kalah cepat menghabiskan tumpukan burger.

"Ekhrm… Aomine." Kagami akhirnya membuka percakapan setelah selesai menghabiskan burger keempatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih untuk yang tadi. Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Dan bagaimana jadinya jika kau tidak datang waktu itu." Kagami tertawa kecil, sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Hmm?" mulutnya masih penuh. "Hmm Kagami, balasannya nyam nyam kamu harus nyam memasak sarapan nyam tadi pagi, karena itu nyam nyam benar nyam benar nyam enak."

"Hah?" Kagami mengerutkan alis.

"Iya, kenapa? Kamu masih bisa melakukannya lagi kan besok?" Aomine membalas dengan mengangkat alisnya.

"Aomine, kau sungguh-sungguh mengiyakan perkataan ibuku? Kau sungguh akan tinggal di rumahku lagi?" Kagami kembali bertanya, masih belum yakin dengar perkataan Aomine sejak tadi pagi.

"Kau sungguh tidak mendengar perkataan ibumu, ya? Aku dipercaya untuk menjagamu, dan itu wajib katanya. Jadi peran ini masih terus berlanjut." Aomine dengan percaya diri menjawabnya..

"Ha? Meskipun begitu, kau tentu bisa kembali ke rumahmu, dan kita bertemu dua minggu lagi sebelum acara makan malam itu."

"Apanya yang ha? Sudah diam saja. Aku ini pacarmu, jadi biarkan aku melindungi dan membuatmu nyaman."Aomine akhirnya sebal juga melihat muka gadis didepannya yang jelas menunjukkan jika ia tidak menangkap maksud pembicaraannya. "Aku sudah selesai, ayo pulang. Besok masih banyak kegiatan yang harus dilakukan." Aomine berdiri kemudian meninggalkan Kagami yang sudah bersemu merah.

Apa? Pacar?

Sekarang siapa yang sudah terbawa perasaan dengan perannya.

"lagipula peran tuan dan pelayan yang kau mainkan cukup baik dan mengasyikan, Kagami." Suara baritone Aomine keluar begitu samar. Sayangnya, gelombang itu sangat cukup untuk didengar perempuan disampingnya. Plak. Cap pukulan seketika tercetak di punggung gelap berbalut kaos hitam polos Aomine. Pelakunya hanya tersenyum sarkas, berkata 'kau kira aku seorang wanita pasif yang penakut, huh?'

 **POJOK AUTHOR**

Chapter 4 sudah update. Nggak capek capek Itsuka bilang terima kasih buat kalian semua, reader yang nyempatin buat baca fanfic buatan Itsuka, klik favorite dan follow, juga setiap review yang masuk. Semuanya selalu bikin Itsuka makin semangat, buat ngelanjutin cerita dari duo ace ini. ^_^

Mohon maaf kalau udah buat kalian semua menunggu sedikit lama dari biasanya. Jujur aja Itsuka agak sibuk beberapa hari terakhir, belum lagi write block yang sempat menghinggapi otak Itsuka. Belum lagi kabar duka yang Itsuka dengar dari Negeri Gingseng, tentang kematian Jonghyun oppa, yang sempat ngilangin semangat buat ngapa-ngapain. Tapi akhirnya, Itsuka tetep usahain buat ngelanjutin ff ini selesai, dan akhirnya jadilah chapter 4 ini.

Ja, see you next chapter ^_^


End file.
